Vanguard Birthday
by rockbabyval
Summary: (Edited) July 20, a certain vanguard of Homra Birthday. A traitor of Homra, How is Fushimi going to celebrate his birthday? A short One Shot fanfic of Yata Misaki Birthday (All Characters are alive which includes Totsuka and Mikoto)


**A/N:Edited version of the previous Yata Birthday Fic ^^**

* * *

It was just like any other day, Fushimi Saru was lazily signing off while complaining about his work left by his taichou. However, he was particularly distracted today.  
While he was completing his paper work, something made him stop halfway.

Today's date.

The date that someone becomes 20 years old. Someone who was once his one and only friend. A certain vanguard of HOMRA, Yata Misaki also known as Yatagarasu.

Fushimi scratched the back of his head as he slowly put the pen down while lying back onto the chair. Despite having just lied down, he was soon caught.

"Slacking on your job again, Fushimi?" The lieutenant of Scepter 4, Awashima Seri said as she glanced across the office.

"Tsk... no, lieutenant. I was just taking a rest" Fushimi click his tongue and as he replied.

"You always seem to be resting"

"I guess my luck is just horrible every time"

Seri raised a brow, curious at what he meant, but decided to shove her curiosity aside. She clearly knew Fushimi's attitude.

"Get your work done early today. Akiyama, Hidaka, Enomoto and you are on city patrol today, did you forget about it?"

"No I haven't, Lieutenant." Fushimi rolled his eyes and simply sat up and resumed his work.

"Tsk... annoying as usual." He muttered under his breath and continued his work till later in the afternoon where he hands up his work to his superior officer.

Munakata, the blue king and also the captain of Scepter 4 looked through his reports. Placing the reports down, he locked his hands together and gave his usual smile.

"You've finished these reports earlier than usual today. Planning to go to HOMRA today?" Munakata asked him with a smile.

"No. Why would I go back there?" Fushimi said so as if it doesn't bother him at all. The truth was he has been hiding the truth for many months now.

"Sou, you may leave and take your break." Munakata dismissed him and he saluted before leaving the office. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked lazily back to his desk.

Finally, after around 30 minutes, the rest of the team had finally finished their work and were submitting it to their captain. With the okay sign from their captain, they saluted and left his office. Not forgetting that lunch break was about to start, the team decided to get something to eat at the canteen before leaving for the petrol duty.

**Meanwhile, in HOMRA...**

"Happy birthday Yata-chan!" HOMRA members happily exclaimed as they throw confetti to the 20 years old vanguard.

"Arigatou minna!" Yata grinned happily and thank them happily.

The Bar HOMRA was closed for today as they were celebrating their vanguard's 20th birthday. With Totsuka as the head planner and decorator, the whole bar was covered with party banners, balloon and pictures of Yata with his fellow HOMRA members.

Yata was speechless upon seeing the bar decorated just for him, and he couldn't stop thanking the members.

"Ma Ma~ let's go play some games and in the evening, we can have cakes and you're your presents later alright?" Totsuka smiles and slowly, HOMRA member started to play games after games, and eat food after food once they were hungry.

Slowly, the sun began to set and the moon started to rise. Totsuka turned off the lights and went to the kitchen to get the cake which he and Kusanagi made earlier. A 4 layer strawberry cake decorated with slices of strawberry on the sides and corners of the cake. The centre of the cake had a few words which read 'Happy 20th Birthday' written using small red edible beads.

"Geez... You all didn't have to go through all this trouble for me..." Yata said softly while hiding his blush.

Totsuka placed the cake on the table, turn and said to him with his usual smile "A birthday only happens once a year. So it's necessary to enjoy the day to the fullest on your birthday. I'll be filming it, so we can always remember this special day. "

Yata smiled wildly and thanked them again. Mikoto lighted up the candle using his flame, the scene of his flames dancing about whilst lighting up the candles was truly beautiful and enjoyable to watch. HOMRA started singing the birthday song and at that moment Yata felt that he was really blessed to be taken in by Mikoto.

Just as they finished singing, Totsuka reminded him to make a wish. At first, Yata didn't want to because his wish was always the same. For HOMRA to be together forever, and that they will never betray each other.  
Betray...

That single word ringed in his head.

Kamamoto shook the young vanguard out from his daze. "Oi Yata-San, don't make us wait"

Yata laughed nervously 'Ah Gomen, Gomen. Was thinking of what wish I should say"

He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes "I wish this year, Saru will remember my birthday..."

Upon reopening his eyes, he blew the candle out, HOMRA cheered and threw another set of Confetti around him. Yata started to cut the cake and everyone commented how tasty the cake was. Kamamoto had asked for 5 servings of the delicious cake while the rest only had 2.

And finally, the moment he has been waiting for, his present.

First was obviously Mikoto's present. The present was wrapped messily with red wrapping paper. Carefully and cautiously, he began to unwrap it to reveal a pair of headphones with the HOMRA insignia on it.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-San!" Yata bowed low and Mikoto just waved it off indicating that its fine.

Next was Kusanagi present. As the 'father' to the HOMRA kids, he usually gave him cash as a present since he could spend it more easily. However, since it was his 20th birthday, Kusanagi gave him a large whale soft toy, knowing Yata's love for plush toys.

"I was looking at that soft toy a few days ago! Arigatou, Kusanagi-San!" Yata bowed low again and Kusanagi smiles.

Next was Totsuka. Knowing he has many weird hobbies, Yata expected totsuka to have used one of his many crafting skills to make him a present. However, he never expected Totsuka would be into making plushie! Totsuka's present was a miniature red dragon. "Dragons can breathe fire right?" He smiles and handed it to him.

"Arigatou, Totsuka-San!" Yata ended up hugging Totsuka since he was quite close to him.

"Heki Heki~ I hope you like it" Totsuka smile and patted his head.

The next present was from Anna. She baked cookies with the help of Totsuka and wrapped it nicely in a container. As she gives him the present, she kissed Yata's cheek and both of them blushed lightly. Totsuka had all the entire present giving ceremony filmed down.

"Arigatou Anna, you're the best" Yata said happily. This causes Anna to blush slightly

The next present was from the rest of the HOMRA. They made a photo collage of Yata, from activities both inside the bar and when they hang out outside together. They framed it up on a wooden red board and it was amazing. They even wrote a few birthday wishes for him too.

"You guys" Yata grin and does a group hug.

Despite all the present he received. He still felt like he was missing something.

Fushimi Saruhiko's image suddenly filled his mind.

He quickly snapped out of it, and smiled at everyone. "Arigatou, minna"

They smiled in return before they heard a pop sound from a bottle of liquor.

"Since Yata-Kun finally turned 20, alcohol is allowed for him" Kusanagi said and Yata cheered. Kusanagi quickly turn to Anna "Anna, we too have Champagne for you" Anna nod with her emotionless face.

When the alcohol was passed down and every member finally had their cup full, they cheered and gave a toast to Yata, in which Anna joined in too.

Time continued to fly past and soon it was already close to 11pm. Most of the members were sober as they couldn't hold their liquor very well. Yata in a semi-drunk state but was sober enough to walk.

Totsuka volunteered to walk him back home but Yata said its fine and that he doesn't need it.

Slowly, as the team said their goodbyes, Yata started walking home slowly to his small apartment house.

As he walked closer to his house, he noticed someone leaning against the wall outside his apartment; he rubbed his eyes, trying to get a closer look.

The figure slowly walked closer to him, under the bad lighting Yata was unable to recognize who the person was, until an all too familiar voice called out to him.

"Yo, Misaki"

Yata growl a little but he replied "What are you doing here, Saru"

"Just wanted to pass you this" Fushimi handed him a small red cardboard box, Misaki shyly took it.  
Just then, Fushimi's PDA buzzed off and he immediately went to check who it was.

"Hai, Akiyama? I got it covered here. Everything is good and no trace of the strain. Hai. We are allowed to call it a day? Fine, I'll meet up with the rest in the cafe we went to this evening" with that, Fushimi end his call and turn to Yata.

"Read it" was all he said before heading off to meet with his Scepter 4 teammates.

Yata watched as Fushimi disappeared from his sight. Fishing for the keys in his pocket he strained to unlock the door as he was carrying all his presents, finally deciding to place his gifts on the ground. He opened the door, and carried his presents in.

Yata went into his room and gently placed all the present on his bed. He sat on his bed and began unwrapping Fushimi present.

"What did that Saru give me? Its wrap so weird-" he muttered as he opened up the cardboard box, but he stopped in midsentence upon seeing what was inside the box.

The limited edition copy of a video game he had wanted so badly back in high school, but its last copy was bought by Fushimi. And regardless of how much Yata begged, Fushimi would never sell it to him. Even though Fushimi does let him play, he only continues the story for Fushimi and never knew the whole game story.

Removing the video game from the box, he found included in the box, a note written by Fushimi.

"To Misaki, you're finally 20 years old and you're still stupid as ever. So what's 1 + 1? I guess you would need a calculator to add that up. 14 years has already passed. We have been together since childhood, we even joined HOMRA together. And I always enjoyed calling you "Misaki" and enjoy watching your annoyed reaction. I can still remember the time that girl in school confessed to you, and you were so dumbstruck you couldn't form any coherent sentences. For your 20th birthday, I am giving you that game you kept pestering me so badly about back in high school. I know were still trying your hardest to find this game on the net, but guess you can stop now. Happy Birthday, Misaki.

Yata smile slightly at the message and he saw a little footnote at the bottom which stated 'turn over' as he did, he saw a little chibi drawing of himself, with the words happy birthday Misaki at the top.

Smiling at the drawing, Yata turned to look out of his apartment's window and admired away at the beautiful full moon. As he looked into the moonlit sky, he continued to think about the events that transpired today.  
"Saru, so you do remember my birthday don't you?" Yata said softly and smiled slightly as he continued to stare at the moonlit sky.

Meanwhile along the roadside, Fushimi chucked to himself slightly, almost as if he could hear Yata's question. "Happy Birthday Misaki…"he said softly, as he continued to make his way to the café.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I had enjoy writing ^.^ Please R&R so that I know which part I could work on it more ^^**


End file.
